Companions Switched Years
by TheMasterandtheDrums
Summary: What if Donna was with the Ninth Doctor, Clara with Ten, and Rose with Eleven. What if River Song was the person who can not die and Jack was the boy born to kill the Doctor. This story will just see what would happen if the companions was switched up in the timeline.
1. Donna

**Companions Switched Years**

**Disclaimer **

**I do not own Doctor Who nor it's characters. I am writing this because I was bored and my imagination took over. No profit was made from this. **

**Summary**

**What if Donna was with the Ninth Doctor, Clara with Ten, and Rose with Eleven. What if River Song was the person who can not die and Jack with the boy born to kill the Doctor. This story will just see what would happen if the companions was switched up in the timeline. **

**Author's note**

**In this chapter since I wasn't a big fan of the episode I mostly just focused on scenes that will help the Doctor and Donna's friendship grow. Next chapter will have more action I swear. **

**Chapter One: Donna**

"Calm down mother and speak quieter, I'm sure the entire mall can hear you!" Donna snapped at her phone as she made her way across the hallway. She rolled her eyes to the ceiling in exasperation as her mother continued to rant on about her lack of a career.

"No I am here to find Chelsea." She started wondering why she even has to explain herself. "Not to find a job or clothes for an interview- Where am I?" Donna spun around noticing she had wandered down the wrong hallway. She held the phone down and sighed dramatically.

"Look what you did." As if her mother could actually see over the phone. "I got myself lost talking to you." Her mother barely even let her finish before ranting away again. Donna opened her mouth and let out a breath of air while closing her eyes. A sudden noise crashed behind her.

Donna opened her eyes and looked behind her while lowering her phone from her ear. "Hold on." She told the phone hearing a screeching "_Hold on?! Why do I need to hold on for-"_ before Donna shut off the phone.

Donna Noble took a few steps seeing someone had closed the door behind her. _"Oi! Wait_!" She shouted running to the door. "Someone is still in here you big idiot!" She smashed her fists against the wall twice. She didn't hear any footsteps so she assumed they already went on their way.

"Just great." She mumbled to herself. She looked down at her phone debating whether to call Chelsea or not to inform her of her trapped status. She decided against it not wanting to see Chelsea amused over the ordeal.

Suddenly, from the corner of her eye; she saw a white figure move slowly and sluggishly. Her head snapped to the direction instead only to see several mannequins. "Oh!" she laughed loudly. "At first I thought you were someone!" Talking to herself never was a good sign but currently her mother wasn't around to judge.

She shook her head at her own paranoia. Her eyes scanned the room looking for another exit. Then without a doubt, a pale mannequin moved its head to look at her. Donna froze and her eyes widened just a bit. "Chelsea? Is that you?"

The mannequin moved its body turned her and began to walk slowly towards her almost to scare her. Donna chuckled angrily. "Oh I know this is you. It has you written all over it." She told the mannequin that she knew was secretly her snobby friend.

The smile fell from her face as the rest of the mannequins began to move together crowding her against the wall. "Wha?" The mannequins continued to make their way towards her. By the time she realized it might not be Chelsea after all her fear has already planted her feet to the ground.

She opened her mouth and let out a scream. The scream was shut short when an unfamiliar hand grasped hers. She snapped her head to the male with the hideous leather jacket. "_Run!"_

He pulled at her arm for her to join him. She rushed to her feet to keep up as she continued to look at the man then back at the mannequins wondering what on earth was going on. They hurried down the hallway into the lift when the mannequins' strides became quicker. One of their arms managed in as the door closed.

The arm snapped off with some of the man's help as the door closed preventing the human-shaped plastic from entering. "The arm fell off!" Donna screamed. "How does an arm fall off?" she turned to the man for answers.

"By lifts obviously." he answered back casually while looking straight ahead to the doorway.

"But it's just an arm!" she shouted again.

"Obviously."

Donna was seeing she was getting nowhere with the stranger. He tossed her the arm and she looked down at it with disgust and confusion. "Well your no help."

"Kinda was back there." He replied quickly as of feeling the need to defend himself. Donna examined the arm in her hands trying to piece things together. It had to be a joke. There was no other explanation.

The redhead held up the plastic arm as she spoke. "What was that? Some pranky friends of yours?"

"Nope!" The stranger started, popping the 'p' like he was just trying to annoy her. "No friends of mine!" He was a bit too cheerful for the moment. Donna sighed and leaned her back against the wall.

"You're a friend of Chelsea's." She stated like she just figured it out. Her arms crossed around her chest in an upset manner, at least as much as she could with a big mannequin arm in her hands.

The leather jacket wearing man looked at her for a bit before saying. "Chelsea's dead." Donna furrowed her eyebrows together and looked at him suspiciously.

She uncrossed her arms and took a step sideways away from the male. "Wait a sec." Donna began raising her voice even higher. "Who are you? Why are you saying that? Are you a murderer?" The man frowned and looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"You're not a very thankful one are you?" Despite his attempt of changing the topic, Donna didn't let up. She pointed the plastic arm at him. The man seemed to grin a bit at her attitude. "You better not murder me leatherman!"

The lift's door finally opened and the man pulled something out of his pocket that seemed slightly too large to be able to fit in there. "No, instead I am going to save you." He bragged like it was quite the achievement. Donna let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"Oh really?" she drawn out. "By pulling more pranks?" she questioned. The leatherman fiddled with the device some more while he started to speak.

"Nope. Building's about to explode." If that was his idea of saving her life he couldn't have been more wrong.

She inhaled a deep breath before exclaiming very loudly. "What?!" not sure if he was to be believed or not.

The guy paused for a bit before looking up at her. "What's your name?" he asked actually seeming very interested.

As she was still panicking over the thought of the building exploding she decided against answering. "I'm not telling you!"

Leatherman shrugged before waving the device around in front of her. "Okay then, run for your life!" he yelled enthusiastically before shutting the doors.

* * *

"Where have you been! I saw on the news! The mall exploded!"

"I almost died _mother_! Can you not scream at me!?"

As soon as she had arrived home, the yelling and nagging had already began. Donna sighed and sat down, finally being able to relax... Or as close as she could.

"Your father went out to find you!"

"Might want to give him a call then." Amazingly, that did the trick as the older female left the room. Donna closed her eyes and placed her head in her palms. She wasn't sure what had happened to her today but she was sure it must have just been the stress of the explosion. Yeah- that's got to be it. No plastic can move and attack on its on. No strange leather man can explode an entire building with a small stupid device. She was going mad that's all.

Unfortunately, without a moment to rest, Sylvia returned in the room. "He is coming home... Now tell me what happened." she said still making it sound like this was somehow her fault. Donna sat up irritably.

"Well!" she began. "I was in a building then it exploded as soon as I left." She wasn't sure why she lied. Perhaps it was because her mother would now swear she was bonkers and she wasn't wanting a conversation like that to occur. "Now can I get some sleep. Or are you going to yell at me about my near death experience?"

"I just don't know why you was there that late."

"Chelsea! I told you!" Donna shouted.

Her mother gave her a suspicious glare, as if she was talking to a child and not a grown woman. "What? What else could I have possibly been doing? Partying in the mall? Blowing it up myself?"

"No you won't even go on interviews so you certainly wouldn't make time to learn how to make bombs either."

Donna scoffed. "Gee mother_ thanks_!" Finally she stood up and headed off to bed.

"Remember! Interview in the morning!"

"I almost died!" Donna reminded. "I'm taking the day off!"

"No you're n-" she closed the door.

* * *

Waking up in the morning, she sighed and turned over. "Must be going mad." she told herself, still denying the events that occurred yesterday.

"Interview! Tomorrow!" Sylvia shouted as she left the house. Donna ignored the reminder and continued to look at the lamp beside her bed. She stared at it for awhile not wishing to get up. After a couple of minutes or seconds, Donna wasn't sure which, a knock on the door caught her attention.

Forcing herself to get up and answer, she approached the door. Then quickly slammed it seeing the person behind it. The knocking resumed. "Hello! Do you still got that plastic arm?"

"Plastic arm?!" She shouted behind the door. "Of course I don't got th-" Then noticed, on the table, was the plastic arm from yesterday. Rolling her eyes she unlocked the door and let the leather man in. "Hurry up and get it." she ordered.

As if he purposely wanted to ignore that command, he started looking around instead. "This your place?"

She was about to say it was her parents but then remembered it wans't any of his business. "Yeah!" she stretched out. "Now leave it." The bald man looked at her confused.

"Leave the house or leave the arm?"

"The house idiot."

He nodded now understanding. "Your manners are overwhelming." He said with a big smile. As Donna was just about to slap him he walked off towards the piece of plastic. She crossed her arms as she watched him toss it from his left hand to his right as if it was a toy. "What's your name again?" he asked not looking up at her.

"I didn't tell you my name." she said still glaring holes at him. If he noticed this, he didn't seem to care. He continued to grin like a idiot looking at the arm.

"I'm the Doctor." he introduced with a quick look towards her then back at the arm.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"You can't just be the Doctor."

"Well I am."

"That's ridiculous!" she snapped still in a sour mood over him blowing up the mall. Doctor smiled then finally looked at her with the large grin. She stayed where she was, with her arms crossed and her eyes sharp.

"Since I am obviously not wanted here, I'm going to get go-" he was cut short by the arm reaching up and wrapping his hang around his neck. He fell backwards trying to pull it off quite comically. Donna uncrossed her arms but didn't move.

Her voice was slightly worried as she asked, "Is this another joke?" he collapsed on the table yanking on the arm to make it stop. Donna took a step forward. "Oh my God are you actually choking?" she shouted when she saw him turning blue.

He pointed at the strange device on the floor. She looked down then back up. "What? You need that thing?"

He pointed at it again except more forcefully this time. "It looks useless."

He pointed once more with as much anger as a dying man could have. She picked it up in a hurry then handed it to him. Hand still tight around him. He pushed a button on the strange device causing a annoying noise to happen. He aimed it on the arm and within a few seconds he was free from its grasp.

"When I tell you to hand me something when I am dying-" he started very breathless. "-hand it to me!" and ended it with a shout.

"Still looked useless." she defended herself. Doctor threw the arm. She caught it then threw it down remembering what he had just done to him. He noticed and explained.

"Won't do any harm now. My job is done!." he said still sounding irritated and headed for the door. She followed after him without the arm. He pretended to not know he was being followed as he went outside to the front lawn. She walked as fast as she could in the painful shoes her mother had gotten her.

She yanked his arm backwards to make him stop. Apparently that doesn't happen much to him because he came to the stop and looked at her strangely. "Could you not yank on my jacket please?" he asked in a rude tone.

She ignored his request. She stopped when he ceased walking but kept the same angry face. "That arm chocked your neck."

"Yes. It was very painful and you should have handed me my sonic screwdriver faster."

"Sonic what?"

"Screwdriver."

"What?"

"Screwdriver."

"No dumbo- I mean what's a sonic screwdriver?" she clarified. He grabbed the thing he had stopped the plastic arm with and showed her. Tossing it in the air then catching it.

"This."

She looked at it momentarily then back up at him. "I want you to explain to me what that thing was back there."

He laughed. "Why should I? You won't even tell me your name."

"Donna." she answered.

He grinned again and gave a short summary. "Bad creatures. Stay away. I'm afraid I might have put you in danger by the way. They seemed to think you was with me.

"They're after you?"

"Fraid so."

"Can't really blame them." she said to herself

He turned to look at her with a offended face.

Being as unlucky as she is, her phone began to ring. "Might want to answer that." The Doctor said walking ahead. Donna looked down at her phone seeing her mother calling her. She sighed deeply. Hitting the ignore button she looked back up to stop him from going too far only to see him, and the blue box that had been here moments before gone with only a loud screeching sound that lasted a few seconds that also disappeared.

* * *

After Donna had successfully saved the Doctor and found Wilfred again, the Tardis appeared back into a random dirty alley away from the danger that they had been in just moments ago. Donna and Wilfred walked out together taking a moment to look around. Wilfred began to circle the Tardis in astonishment, laughing and pointing at it for Donna to look. Donna chuckled at his amusement. The Doctor stepped out keeping his eyes on the two humans who seemed overly happy despite the fact they could have died.

Donna noticed the Doctor watching her and smiled back at him. "Look at that! It's just a box!" Wilfred exclaimed still admiring the police box. He laughed happily while looking back at Donna.

"You know Doctor... For someone who goes around saving people, you seem to need help sometimes." Donna admitted wondering if he would have died back there is she had not been around. The Doctor smiled and nodded in agreement. Wilfred quieted down slightly as he noticed a conversation beginning to start.

"Yes. I do." He stated watching her some more. He looked down at his feet in thought then back up with a wavering smile. "I guess I should be off though. Get into more danger. Hopefully just as much fun." He finally said.

Wilfred stepped away from the box heading towards Donna while still looking at the box and the Doctor that stood at the very edge of the doorway. "Is there more plastic aliens out there? Aren't they going to be mad at you?" Donna asked worried.

The Doctor laughed but it was quickly replaced with a look of grief on his face. "Some plastic aliens but none of that species anymore… That was it…" The words were spoken solemnly. He quickly smiled again and shrugged.

"You can… You can join me if you want to." Donna assumed he noticed the expression of hesitation on her face because he began to speak quicker and more enthusiastically. "There is good out there Donna. Beauty and good. It's not all bad I promise you."

"Are you one of those space aliens?" Wilfred asked pointing at him quizzically. The Doctor chuckled again.

"Yep." He responded back happily. Wilfred didn't seem bothered by this. He instead seemed to admire the fact and continued to gawk at the man within the box.

Donna was going to respond with an answer but Wilfred interrupted her once more. "Is that a spaceship?" he questioned still wondering.

"Yes… Oh! And a time machine!" he added last second in one last attempt to get Donna to join him. Donna looked at Wilfred then back at the Doctor.

"Well" she started. "I don't thi-"

"How does it fly?" Wilfred interrupted once more.

"Granddad!" she snapped instantly regretting it by the expression of hurt.

"Sorry." She muttered. He nodded and looked back at the Tardis. Donna looked at the Doctor and finally got the say her answer. "I don't think so. Sorry it's just… I'm not sure I can live that life." The Doctor nodded his head understanding. Wilfred looked at her with bewilderment.

Some papers flew across the ground in the dirty alley. The Doctor sighed and gave a sad smile. "I know." He acknowledged. "I guess this is goodbye then Donna Noble." The words were spoken as if he had said several goodbyes in his life and It hurt him to say it again.

Donna ignored the stares she was getting from Wilfred and continued the farewells. "I guess so. Good luck out there. Find someone to keep you from dying will ya?"

"I will." He responded back, smile gone. The Doctor would have turned away and set off if he hadn't noticed Wilfred shaking his head looking at his granddaughter. The Doctor hesitated hopefully and listened in.

"Donna?" Wilfred spoke sadly. Donna turned around to face him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Go with him." The quiet demand was so soft spoken the Doctor almost missed it. Donna seemed surprised by the order.

"What? But mother wants me to find a job." She argued wondering why he would wish that she remain with the dangerous man. Wilfred waved off her answer.

"Oh you can always find a job." He reminded. "But you can't always go to space." He looked at the police box that he hasn't stopped staring at since he stepped out of it.

Donna shook her head again and looked where he was. She noticed the Doctor was in fact still watching them a tad bit too hopeful. "Granddad I don't know." She confessed her doubts. The Doctor looked away letting the hope he was clutching on to go.

Wilfred however, would not let things go. He gestured to the street. "Your mother won't even have to know. He says it is also a time machine." He whispered the last part quietly in amazement.

"Yeah I heard." She said irritated that the offer seems better and better. Wilfred seemed to have run out of things to say before remembering something.

"She'll just keep nagging at you if you stay…" the expression on Donna never changed so quickly. She tilted her head in thought and nodded. Her eyes narrowed. Wilfred smiled at her seeing the mood change.

Donna quietly thought to herself before muttering. "…. She will won't she…." Donna smiled joyfully and turned around back to face the Doctor. The Doctor lifted up his head surprised that a simple nagging mother could change someone's mind that much. "Alright let's face it; I would rather face the plastic aliens then my mother. Let's go!" The Doctor smiled largely as Donna walked quickly to the Tardis. Suddenly she stopped and held up her hands. "Wait!"

"What?" he asked.

"I need to get some things first." She said. The Doctor gave a puzzled expression not completely sure what she meant.

"Get some things? What for?" he asked not remembering anyone pack stuff on their trip to the Tardis. Donna looked at him like he was stupid. He gave her the same look.

"I need clothes don't I?" As Donna spoke, Wilfred continued to watch as the two of them bickered.

"You got clothes on." The Doctor pointed on not wishing to stop back at her house. Donna crossed her arms together, staying put. The Doctor remained where he was at as well. Neither of them was giving in.

"I need more clothes." She demanded. The Doctor shrugged.

"I got clothes." He told referring to his large wardrobe where he occasionally changes clothes at, usually after each regeneration.

Donna looked over his outfit before scoffing and shaking her head, "Yeah, no thanks." The Doctor looked down at his outfit before looking back at her with a insulted and hurt stare.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he questioned. Donna unfolded her arms and pointed one finger at him gesturing to his clothes.

"You look like you belong in a dirty biker gang." She said with a sassy tone. The Doctor's mouth fell open and he looked down at his outfit again.

Donna walked fast back to the Tardis, joyful once more. "Alright!" She said happily. "First stop, my house!" The Doctor moved aside with a tight frown on his face.

Before shutting the door he mumbled. "This is just a fantastic first trip." Before groaning and setting off to help Donna pack supplies.


	2. The End of the World

**Companions Switched Years**

**Disclaimer**

**Still don't own Doctor Who or characters **

**Author's note**

**I won't do every single episode of New Who. Only ones that focus on the companion a lot, or ones that would be interesting to see how the switched-up companion would react in that situation. **

**Chapter Two: The End of the World**

"And where are we?" Donna asked seeing the Doctor finally stop bragging and showing off and instead make a real landing. The Doctor waved his hand to the direction of the door without speaking a word. She grinned and sprinted to the door as much as she could in her heels. She flung open the doorway stepping out into a building-like room.

Donna frowned slightly disappointed that it didn't seem like an exotic future or planet. "You are looking at the wall Donna." The Doctor spoke up behind her before grabbing and turning her around. She pulled back slightly giving him a warning look. "Hands." She warned vaguely. He ignored her caution and pointed to the large window that displayed the lovely blue planet called Earth.

The human that watched her home planet halted a bit and then approached the window slowly. "I'm on a spaceship." She mumbled.

"You were on a spaceship before." The Doctor reminded.

"No that's a teleporting blue box." She snapped. "This is a spaceship!" Her admiration for the place put the Doctor in a moody attitude.

"Spacebox same thing." He argued. He eased down when he noticed the confusion in her face when she wondered what exactly was different about the planet.

Both stood still watching the small blue planet from the large window wordlessly. "You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're gonna get killed by eggs, or beef, or global warming, or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. Like maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26, five billion years in your future, and this is the day—Hold on…"

The Doctor stopped himself to check his watch while Donna continued to watch him with a horrified expression on her face. Suddenly the sun flares up in the window shining its light brighter then Donna ever seen. "This is the day the sun expands." The Doctor said looking at his redheaded companion. "Welcome to the end of the world."

"You just couldn't take me to a planet of hats could you?"

Overhead a speaker made a official sounding announcement "Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty nine"

Donna scrunched up her face together. "What are they doing? Having a party? Are we that hated?"

"Nope they are just going to observe." He responded still with a unbothered smile.

"I don't go observe their planet dying!"

He just shrugged. "Well your not exactly the life of the party Donna."

"_You just_ said it wasn't a party!"

"Its a bit of a party."

Looking away to the view of space from the front and above, her face returned to normal. "Nice view though?"

"_Yeah!_ Nice view to watch my planet _burn_!" She stretched out not sounding happy with the view at all.

The Doctor suddenly got defensive. "There's no one on it!"

Donna let out a single nod. "That's better I suppose. Is it just about to happen?"

"Nope still has half an hour. Then it gets roasted!" he exclaimed.

"Can you not act like you're child in a candy store!?"

"Who the hell are you?" Turning around, Donna Noble saw a blue man standing there looking very surprised by their sudden experience. She gaped for a moment as the Doctor spoke.

"Oh that's nice, thanks!"

"You're an alien!"

The Doctor turned to look at her while she continued to stare at the Steward. "That's very rude Donna."

Donna looked away quickly and muttered a quick "Yeah sorry."

* * *

Wandering around the spaceship, Donna continued to gaze up at the large mighty sun that was about to engulf her planet. It was hard to look away but just as hard to watch. Respectful silence pierced the room. At least she finally found a quiet room.

She turned her head when she spotted a young blue alien walking in with a baseball cap. Turning back at the window then back at the women she stated. "Probably not suppose to be here am I?"

"You have to give us permission to talk."

"What? Who makes a stupid rule like that?"

"... You have to give us permission to talk."

Realizing she had not yet given permission, Donna quickly restated. "Oh sorry, you have permission."

The blue woman smiled. "Thank you, and guests are allowed anywhere."

Donna noticed the woman begin to work on a some wall panel that she just unlocked. "Need help?" She doesn't know how to help at all, but she just felt like being polite to the girl who has to have permission to even speak.

"No thank you miss, I won't be long, I've just got to carry out some maintenance. There's a tiny little glitch in River Song's suite. There must be something blocking the system. She's not getting any hot water."

"River Song, that's the face? Right?"

The blue lady looked at her again but kept a polite smile. "Yes miss. The face."

Donna nodded. "Sorry, I'm just from a place where there are many species of alien walking around."

The young girl seemed interested. "Really" she asked still working. "Where from- if you don't mind me asking?"

"Uhhh." She looked back at the dying Earth. "Just. Far far away. You?"

"Crespallion." she responded.

Donna smiled back. "Sounds nice."

"It is- thank you for giving me permission to speak. Most people here aren-"

"I know. You shouldn't thank me. I think you should always be allowed to speak." Donna interrupted not wanting to talk about the other people on board. "I'm going to go now. Have fun."

The girl laughed as Donna exited the door. "I will!"

* * *

Sometime after the introduction of all the aliens in the ship, The Doctor found Donna back in a room staring off into the window. He watched her for a couple of seconds trying to guess the mood she was in.

"How are you?" he asked stepping cautiously closer. She looked back at him before turning to look at the window some more.

"I haven't exactly had other trips to space to compare it too-" She started with a heavy sigh "but I'm assuming any day other than the end of the world is better than this one."

"Ah…"

"Where are the people though?"

"Gone!" He replied rather cheerfully.

"What do you mean gone? What happened to them?" She asked with irritation rising in her voice. She turned away from the window once more to look at him as if to show that she was waiting for the answer.

The Doctor took a seat as well, knowing she may have many questions she would want answers for. "They sailed out into space and eventually became… Ahhh Not fully human. You know, other attractive aliens stealing their attentions."

"No! Stop right there."

"Sorry."

Donna sighed again, looking at an unparticular part of the room. "Weird thing to think about?" The Doctor asked attempting to guess what was bothering his new companion. Donna shook her head, remained quiet for a few more moments, and then finally spoke her mind.

"Everything seems just so small now…" She said. "Worrying over what's on the Telly or what some strangers may think of me." She said.

Grabbing the phone that was lying beside her and ignoring her warning stares, The Doctor tapered with it and handed it to Donna. She took it but looked mildly confused. "Go ahead. Call anyone." he insisted.

"You better not have broke my phone." she warned

Not quite sure if he was serious or not, she hesitantly began to dial a number. She placed the phone next to her ear and waited. The Doctor couldn't help but grin when a big smile broke out on Donna's face.

"Granddad!?" her voice shrilled in happiness.

"Donna is that you?" the old voice asked sounding a tad bit worried.

"Yeah its me. Wh-when is this?"

"You just left? Sort of vanished actually. Did it teleport? Where are you?"

Well then at least the phone is timed right. "I'm in space! Aliens and everything! They seem alright... Wait." She held the phone slightly away from her and mouthed to the Doctor. "_Why do they speak English_?"

"The TARDIS translates it for you."

"How does it do that?"

"Donna" the voice over the phone questioned.

She placed the phone quickly by her ear again.

"I'm here. I just wanted to give a quick call. See you later granddad."

"Bye sweetheart! You go meet more aliens!"

After hanging up she stared at her phone for a bit. "Think that's amazing, you ought to see the bill" The Doctor joked.

"The TARDIS translates if for me?"

"Yep!" he said happily. "Telepathic Field. Goes in your head and translates."

Donna thought about this and then asked. "What if I spoke a different language?"

Interrupting the Doctor's answer to her, the space station began to shake.

"That's not suppose to happen."

* * *

After The Doctor had ditched her to go save the day with Jade, Donna was stuck with the piece of skin. So far, it was better then Jade who had mistaken her for a prostitute. She really didn't mean to yell at her that loud and scare both of them but it sort of just happened.

"They say mankind has touched every star in the sky." Cassandra said as Donna approached her. Donna nodded politely in a attempted to have a conversation.

"Good on them."

"I am the last pure human. The others mingled. Oh, they call themselves new humans and proto-humans and digi-humans- even human-ish. But you know what I call them? Mongrels."

Donna raised her eyebrows suddenly and turned her head to looked at Cassandra, away from the window where she had previously been looking. "A bit judgmental that is."

Cassandra went back to speaking in her pompous voice. "I think not. It's a matter of truth. I kept myself pure while they did not."

"You're a piece of skin though." It was rude and she knew it but she didn't really care to impress Cassandra anymore.

"I had some operations. 709 next week. I'm having my blood bleached. You could as well, that nose is a bit pointed."

"_Excuse me_?" Donna gasped.

Cassandra took her shock in a different way. "It's nothing to be scared over. It doesn't hurt."

Her manners was gone and so was her inside voice. She faced the last human completely now as she shouted, "I'm not going to get a nose job! Especially if I turn out looking like _you_!"

"Oh well, what do you know?"

"I know I don't want to live my life as a little flake of skin." with that she stormed off.

* * *

"_Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending_."

"What?" Waking up, Donna noticed the bright glare that slowly but not slow enough, begin to fill the room.

Donna gasped and took off to the door. She pushed and pulled but it would not budge. "No no! Someone help me!"

"_Sun filter descending_."

"Help me!" She screamed. "I'm stuck in here!"

"Please someone!"

"_Sun filter descending_."

"_Sun filter descending." _

Finally a voice spoke from the other side. "Anyone in there?" The Doctor asked.

"No! There is just random screaming! Of course idiot, let me out!"

"There isn't any need for yelling." he calmly said.

Donna pounded on the door again. "Help me!"

"Hold on. Give us two ticks."

The burning light made it way to the top of the door. "_Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending."_

"_Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising."_

"_Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising."_

"_Sun filter descending."_

"Just what we need. The computer's getting clever." The Doctor said from behind the door.

Donna was breathing heavily unsure what to do in this situation. "You're just trying to get rid of me!"

"I'm not trying to get rid of you. It's fighting back."

Donna decided it wasn't safe up by the door anymore so she ran down the steps as the light continued to rise. "Doctor!" she screamed.

_"Sun filter descending. Sun filter__ descending. Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising._" Donna ran back up to the door and tried to push it open. After a few frustrated attempts she realized it wasn't going to work.

"The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors. Stay there! Don't move!" The Doctor ordered.

"Are you completely brainless? I'm stuck!" she shouted.

"_Earth Death in five minutes_."

* * *

When The Doctor caught up with Donna again he caught her staring out the window at where the earth once was. He stood by her as she continued to look out.

"You didn't have to let her die." she mumbled.

"I couldn't save the earth Donna. It was it's time."

Donna turned her head towards him. "I wasn't talking about the earth."

"Oh."

A couple of seconds of silence went by. Then the Doctor stated, "It was her time too."

Donna looked back at the window. "It didn't have to be."

"I know." he said. "I'm sorry."

Wanting Donna to forget about Cassandra he reached out his hand. "Come with me."

* * *

Landing on a lively street the Doctor brought Donna outside to look at Earth when it still existed. Donna looked around while he did the same. People walked by, they talked, and there was so much life. "You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky." he paused momentarily before continuing. "My planet's gone. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before it's time"

"How are you here?"

"I'm the only survivor of the war." he answered truthfully.

"War? Why only you?"

"That's just how it is."

"And that's why you help people?" she asked with a small smile.

He smiled back and nodded. "And that's why I help people."

The two smiled at each other before Donna asked "Where to now?"


	3. Dalek

**Chapter Three: Dalek**

**I do not own Doctor Who or its characters**

Stepping out, Donna spotted displays cases everywhere as if they landed in a museum. It wasn't the worst place they could land, boring, but not bad. The Doctor quickly followed her out but he seemed more focused on the Tardis. "Weird place to land." she said.

"I wonder what kind of signal brought her here." he muttered to himself.

"Air-conditioning is nice though."

"Strange for being a half a mile underground" The Doctor said finally looking away from his blue box.

Donna walked around examining some of the objects within the cases. "I wish this place had better lighting." she complained not interested in anything she was seeing. The Doctor followed her seeming disappointed by her lack of enthusiasm. He began to point things out to her and tell about them. He talked about moon dust, meteoroids, the Slitheen arm that she had been disgusted with, and the Cyberman head that he ranted on about. She still stared at it all with a blank face. "I never liked museums."

"That couldn't have been more obvious." he mumbled. Donna lazily leaned against one of the displays and an alarm began to go off.

She jumped back startled and looked at the Doctor. "Thanks Donna, now I'm probably going to be the next thing stuffed."

* * *

Being brought to a room where two men are speaking they remained standing there as the conversation carried on. One was a young looking bloke with hair, the other was a ugly looking one with almost no hair. Donna quickly noticed the older one's American accent. "Are we in America?" she asked.

The Doctor didn't answer her question. His attention was on the men instead. "I really wouldn't hold it like that."

"Shut it" the girl said.

"Really, though, that's wrong."

The younger one spoke up. "Is it dangerous?"

"No, it just looks silly." he replied. He stuck his hand out for the strange object, guns click around everywhere causing Donna to get nervous. The older man begins to hand it to him anyway. "You just need to be..." he stroked the item making a musical type noise. "Delicate." A couple of more musical notes came from it as he continued.

The older one spoke again. "It's a musical instrument."

"And it's a long way from home."

Donna watched it and wondered if the Doctor can get them out of here just by smooth talking them over alien music. "Here let me." the man demanded.

The sounds wasn't as pretty once he got ahold of it. The Doctor corrected him instantly. "I did say delicate. It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision." Finally a couple of musical sounds came out when he listened to the Doctor. "Very good. Quite the expert." he complemented the man.

"As are you." Then he tossed the thing and it landed roughly on the floor.

"I'm sure its going to play for you again." Donna muttered.

The man looked at Donna since she finally spoke. "Oh she knows sarcasm does she?" then he looked back at the Doctor. "Who are you exactly?"

"I'm the Doctor, and who are you?"

The man looked like he didn't believe the Doctor at all. "Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artifacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake." he explained.

"You obviously don't know the Doctor." Donna said not surprised at all by the irony.

"Fifty three floors down." he started now looking at Donna. "With a sassy redheaded accomplice."

"We missed a turn." The Doctor said making Donna hold back a laugh.

"Besides owning all this boring stuff-" Donna asked making both the Doctor and the balding guy cut her a look. "Who are you?"

The man straightened himself up obviously very prideful. "I'm Van Statten and I own the internet."

Donna's eyebrows shot up. "Internet? How can you own the internet?" she asked wondering if this was alright in whatever time period they was in. Doctor also wanted a question answered.

"So you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up." It was a good question but to Donna she assumed every human locked up stuff they didn't understand. The two men argued with each other for a while as Donna looked around getting a tad annoyed. It was like they was just trying argue about which one of them was the prettiest. She supposed she should have been listening after all when she was lead out of the room by the younger man and the Doctor was taken somewhere else.

* * *

The younger man led Donna into a room that was not cleaned up like the previous office. She walked stubbornly with her arms crossed around her chest and stared at the boy. He swallowed and spoke quickly. "Sorry about the mess. Mister Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing, so long as I deliver the goods." Picking up a piece of metal, he hands it to Donna. She inspects it quietly. "What do you think that is?" he asked.

"Useless?" she questioned.

The boy seemed just as disappointed as the Doctor from earlier. "Well yeah I suppose so but, I'm almost certain, it's from the hull of a spacecraft. The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet, spacecraft, aliens, visitors to Earth. They really exist." Wow, he is like the perfect match for the Doctor.

She nodded uncrossing her arms. She sensed he wasn't a bad guy like that Van Statten was. "Oh so your like one of conspiracy people but you actually have proof?"

He nods with a shy smile. "Suppose I am. It's really amazing. More life existing then just us."

"Yeah." she admits with a grin. "It is amazing isn't it?"

"That's why I work here. I wanted to know more about them." he admitted almost dreamlike. She felt a mild pang of guilt. Here this guy was loving space and aliens and he doesn't even get to see it. Then there was her, and she was acting bored half the time.

"You remind me of my friend." she said.

He looked at her a little surprised. "You two are not um... Together?" he asked.

Her mouth dropped a little. "_No no_. We _are not_ a couple." She set right sounding offended by the idea.

"It just looked like you two are. Kind of matched."

"How on -?!" Then she remembered that this bloke wasn't that bad and she shouldn't be yelling at him. She stopped and cleared her throat. "Just no... We're not."

He nodded and kept quiet. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Oh, Adam. You?"

"Donna. Donna Noble." she responded trying to be friendly with him again. "So you never met an alien?"

Adam smiled briefly then turned towards her. "Well you see he has a alien down here in one of the most secured rooms. So sometimes I look at it through the security camera." He bragged in total love of his job.

She looked at him curiously. "Really? Like locked up?" She asked worried that the thing will be treated like a object.

"Um well I can let you see if you like?" He questioned uncertain of the right answer.

"Go on." She said as he began to work on the computer.

Before pulling the footage up, he explained. "It doesn't do much, the alien. It's weird. It's kind of useless. It's just like this great big pepper pot." Then it came on.

Donna did not like what she saw. On the screen was a man using a drill on the unfortunate creature that was chained up. It looked to be in pain and it was rather hard to watch.

"They're killing him! Why are they doing that?" She shouted in shock.

"Van Statton is-"

"I'm going to stop it, show me the way." She ordered the boy.

* * *

Inside the confinement stood the injured creature looking at the new visitors. Donna eyed it sadly. When she began to approach it Adam quickly stated "Don't get too close."

She stopped where she was and spoke softly. "My name is Donna. Donna Noble I just wanted to come see you."

"Don-na" it spoke as if greeting her.

"Have they hurt you?" She asked. "You can tell me."

Donna smiled nicely to encourage it to speak. "Yes."

Then she frowned. She looked back at Adam then to the captured alien again. "Well I have this friend. He will help you. So it's okay now. You don't have to be scared." She promised it.

"I am in pain. They torture me, but still they fear me. Do you fear me?" The alien asked sounding weary and weak.

Donna shook her head. "No of course not."

It continued on. "I am dying."

"No we can take you somewhere to heal. Just hang on." Donna attempted to make it feel better with her words. _If only I knew where the Doctor was._

"I welcome death. But I am glad that before I die I have met a human who was not afraid."

"Its alright. Help will soon arrive. Just- don't die."

"Its too late." It said. "My race is dead, and I shall die alone"

Donna quickly realized that it was not going to make it in time for her to rescue it. Her heart broke for the thing. "I'm so sorry."

"There is no need to apologize. You have done nothing but showed kindness."

She smiled before reaching out to touch it.

"Donna-no!" Adam screamed from behind her. Feeling her skin burn from the contact, she yanked her hand away seeing a golden handprint momentarily on the creature before it disappeared.

As it broke away from its chains it began to announce. "Genetic material extrapolated. Initiate cellular reconstruction!"

Another man entered the room upon hearing the commotion. "What the hell have you done?!" Then as he approached further with his drill, the creature raised its sink plunger- like thing. "What are you going to do?" He questioned. "Sucker me to death?"

Donna watched horrified, as it covered his nose and mouth, ending the man's life.

* * *

Relief and hope set in once they reached the stairs. "Oh thank God." She breathed out thankful that the deadly machine wasn't gifted with legs.

"It's coming! Get up!" De Maggio ordered as everyone obeyed willingly. As the alien entered they all looked down at it.

Adam was the first to speak. "Great big alien death machine defeated by a flight of stairs."

"Still has a gun-don't provoke it" Donna muttered.

"Now listen to me. I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate then I can guarantee that Mister van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong, but people have died, and that stops right now. The killing stops. Have you got that? I demand that you surrender. Is that clear?"

The next word to be spoken was the scariest. "Elevate."

Just as it said, it began to hover above the ground, easily passing over the stairs. It continued to head towards them slowly.

Donna could feel horror wash over her at the realization that it was impossible to escape such a thing.

De Maggio quickly let out another command to the boy."Adam, get her out of here."

"What?! You can't stay!" Donna bellowed.

"Someone's got to. Now get out! Don't look back. Just run." Feeling incredibly guilty, she did as told.

* * *

Running past a guard near the entrance where boxes and cases lay with guns going off all around, he shouted at them. "Hold your fire! You two, get the hell out of there!" Donna looked back at machine seeing its eyepiece looking directly at her.

When they finally got outside to the loading bay, Donna stated her thoughts. "Why was it focused on me?"

"Because it wants to slaughter us." Adam answered.

Donna shook her head. "It wasn't like that though, it was just... Looking at me"

"It's looking all around. It doesn't matter." Despite his words, she continue to wonder if there was more to it.

* * *

Running in the staircase, Donna 's phone began to ring. Not slowing down she answered it. "Where have you been?!" She shouted.

To be honest with herself, hearing the Doctor's voice calmed her down quite a bit. She breathed easier as he spoke. "I'm doing the best I can do Donna, where are you?"

"Level forty nine." She replied wearily.

"You've got to keep moving." She heard him say. "The vault's being sealed off up at level forty six."

"Wha- No I don't think I'll make it." Donna argued already slowing down unwillingly.

She could clearly hear the Doctor's worried sigh from over the phone. "You've got to try." He began. "I can't help you Donna-just try. Now for God's sake, run."

* * *

Making it too level 46, Donna spoke to the Doctor again over the phone. Sounding exhausted she announced "About there Doctor."

Adam and Donna ran quickly ignoring the pain that begged them to stop. Her stomach dropped when the bulkhead began to lower. Adam, being as quick and little as he was, managed to roll in last second. This left Donna all alone with a approaching death machine.

"Donna?" The Doctor said over the phone. "Donna did you make it? Donna?"

"I'm sorry." She managed out while looking back at the alien that made its way around the corner.

"Donna."

She took a deep breath and spoke "I'm scared Doctor. I'm so sca-"

"Exterminate" and when it fired the phone call was cut off. Donna flinched but noticed it had not hit her and instead it fired at the wall. She stared at it silently for a bit.

"Why are you doing this?" It was asked like a plea.

"I kill." It replied. "It is my purpose."

"That's a horrible purpose."

"It is what I do." The machine thing explained.

Donna swallowed before asking the inevitable. "You're going to kill me?" She said amazingly clear under the state that she was in.

"I feel your fear."

"Are you going to taunt me first?"

It however, answered a question that was not asked. "Daleks do not fear. Must not fear." before shooting at the door again.

"Please stop doing that."

"You gave me life." The Dalek stated. "What else have you given me? I am contaminated."

* * *

"Open the bulkhead or Donna Noble dies." Donna remained standing still while the Dalek spoke to the camera.

"You're alive!" The Doctor shouted happily.

Donna smiled. "Seems that way."

"I thought you were dead." She couldn't get over how sad he sounded as he spoke those words.

The Dalek ignored the touching moment and chose to interrupt it. "Open the bulkhead!" It commanded.

"Don't do it Doctor." She said knowing all of their lives will be in danger then.

"I killed her once. I can't do it again" then the bulkhead opened allowing them entrance.

* * *

After being briefly in the office with Van Statton who nearly died before the Dalek changed its mind, they were now under a hole on the roof where sunlight poured down on the confused creature.

"Oh the sun. Never been so happy to see it- you alright?" She asked taking a step towards it.

"I want to know how you feel." It asked. Suddenly the metal opened up letting Donna see the tiny alien that live within it. It looked up at the sky as she looked at it.

"Get out of the way. Donna, get out of the way now!" Hearing the loud dangerous voice she turned to look at the man who now seemed to be a stranger. Her mouth opened and she stared at him with unbelieving eyes.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled at him. He continued to aim at the dying Dalek beside her.

He looked at her briefly before back at the alien. "I'm going to prevent it from killing anyone else so get out of the way!"

"No." Donna replied. "I'm not going to let you"

The Doctor shook his head at her. "I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left" She felt for him, she really did, but she didn't want to see the merciless end of another alien again.

"Its better now- it just wants some sunlight!"

"No Donna it doesn't-"

"Yes it does!" She screamed. "Have a look at it!"

The Doctor hesitantly look at the poor creature to see if what she said was true. It laid there looking up at the sun. "It can't..."

"What then? You're going to shoot it? Just like you let Cassandra die?" Donna snapped. The Doctor looked at her with a hurt expression then back at the Dalek.

"They're all dead." He said in a pained voice.

"Why do we survive?" The Dalek questioned.

"I don't know."

"I am the last of the Daleks." It continued.

"You're not even that." He corrected. "Donna did more than regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating."

"Into what?"

The Doctor answered vaguely "Something new. I'm sorry."

Donna turned to him, confused. "What's happening to him?"

"He's dying." The Doctor replied.

"I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness. Donna, give me orders. Order me to die."

"No I can't!"

It spoke again "This is not life. This is sickness. I shall not be like you. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!" It ranted on.

Donna looked at the Doctor horrified. He gave her a little nod. "Alright then. Go ahead." She managed out.

"Are you frightened, Donna Noble?"

She swallowed and gave a small smile. "Yeah."

"So am I." It responded. "Exterminate." Closing its one eye, the armor around his hovered into the air before it exploded into itself.

* * *

The two of them walked through the museum heading towards the blue box. The Doctor talked to her as she made herself look at the objects this time around. "A little piece of home. Better than nothing"

"Told you I never liked museums."

"Don't blame the museum! It's just an innocent building!" The Doctor hollered.

"Not boring anymore at least."

The Doctor smiled at her answer "No place is boring after we've been through."

Donna laughed. "I think I'd prefer a boring place sometimes."

"I wouldn't!" He cheered.

Adam spoke to them interrupting their conversation. "We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared. They're closing down the base. Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement, like it never existed"

"Thank God."

"I'll have to go back home." He announced.

Donna looked at the Doctor. "I'm not so sure about that." She said to Adam. The Doctor looked at her suspiciously.

"Well I'm sure. Goodbye Adam!"

"I think." She started. "That he might liked to get closer to the stars."

"Hollywood's where it's at." The Doctor said cheekily.

"Doctor." She warned him.

He then frowned. "But he left you there Donna."

"He's not the only one."

"What're you talking about?" Adam asked. "We've got to leave" they both ignore his confusion.

Donna crossed her arms and stayed put. The Doctor groaned. "Fine! Welcome aboard Adam."


End file.
